The Book of Wolves
MasterIllusionText.png Oghma.jpg The Book of Wolves There is an old legend that speaks of a hidden paradise on Earth and I Kagemaru Tasanagi, shall find it, a paradise which only wolves can find. And while thought to have been extinct for hundreds of years, wolves indeed still walk the Earth from what Okami said to her...hidden among mankind. As Wolves we are a group of outcast wolves set out to find Paradise. Driven by our own personality and desires, but together we must pursue by humans seeking to quench their own thirst for power. A difficult and long journey lies ahead, but along with faith we shall found it. But even now this world is being destroyed and complete covered in fire. So we must find out way through the perials. For the wolves out there... Ill write this book to assist you when im long and gone. This is information ive gathered from my great and dear friend Onigami Okami. To Know more about the Wolfbloods Physiology, click -> HERE! Wolf Hiearchy - Entry by Keyome Tasanagi " Ive noticed within my family Line. That the Wolfblood aspect was skipped over me, my father, and his father. My great grandfather. He had it... Kagemaru Tasanagi. I know Okami is the creator of the Woflblood. He's told me his stories, the fool demon. He doesnt know how much of an impact he's on this world. In the Tasanagi family, the wolfblood can be skipped over us. Infact Kagemaru made it so, i doubt i'll ever see it in our family again. Unless Okami curses us. Well I found this book, and once i wrtiet this entry i'll be selling it. I have no need for it. Ive decided to write out some scitenfic discoverys ivefound out about wolves in my study after finding out this truth within my family. " - Keyome Tasanagi... '' ''Age 27 Wolves are very social animals living in packs numbering typically 6 to 7 members. In winter, however, they are organized into larger packs which may stand, in exceptional cases up to 20 or even 30 individuals. Pack with more than 25 individuals is very rare. Pack can also rise or fadeout during the year, some only temporarily, others permanently. In the pack is a strict hierarchy in which each member have a fixed position. But we must not confuse the wolf pack with a military unit, it is not so simple. Structure of a wolf pack is dynamic and may vary depending on many factors. Hierarchy of a wolf pack and the individual ranks are dividing in the earliest beginning of the development of young wolf pups. Wolf pups, when feeding and playing daily games, they already clearly demonstrate who is on top and who on the contrary the bottom. Every individual has some kind of innate behavior, which dominates over all other characteristics such as fearfulness, shyness, assertiveness, fearlessness, etc. Although these distinctive characteristics are forming hierarchical position of individuals in the pack, the true reason and nature of why this or that wolf will become the alpha or omega, is known only by wolves themselves. Rank order is established and maintained through a series of ritualized fights and posturing best described as ritual bluffing. As Jim Dutcher wrote: “Each wolf knows its place in the pack and place all the other wolves as well. Without this hierarchy, the pack would broke up. Within the system, wolves may compete with each other, but they never contest the system as such.” Wolves prefer psychological warfare to physical confrontations, meaning that high-ranking status is based more on personality or attitude than on size or physical strength. Rank, who holds it, and how it is enforced varies widely between packs and between individual animals. In large packs full of easygoing wolves, or in a group of juvenile wolves, rank order may shift almost constantly, or even be circular (e.g., animal A dominates animal B, who dominates animal C, who dominates animal A)(wolfcountry.net). Loss of rank can happen gradually or suddenly. An older wolf may simply choose to give way when an ambitious challenger presents itself, yielding its position without bloodshed. On the other hand, the challenged individual may choose to fight back, with varying degrees of intensity. While the majority of wolf aggression is non-damaging and ritualized, a high-stakes fight can easily result in injury for either or both parties. The loser of such a confrontation is frequently chased away from the pack or, rarely, may be killed as other aggressive wolves contribute to the insurgency. This kind of dominance encounter is more common in the winter months, when mating occurs (wolfcountry.net). If wolf somehow lost his pack (if the pack is killed, if he is moved by human ect.) it is almost similar to death. Wolf is highly social animal, who needs a company of another creature, at best his own pack, at worst a company of human. If wolf suddenly become alone, he is doomed to starvation, psychological distress and final death. In a wolf pack is normal that only alpha-male with an alpha-female can mate. It is held under the control of the size of the pack, because too many wolves, especially pups, is greater disadvantage. Many mouths to feed and few hunters could result in that everyone will suffer from hunger. Instead, everyone is wholly dedicated to the few alpha pair’s pups, thereby ensuring that they will grow up strong and will be the great advantage for the pack. Wolf is a very complex and psychically complicated being and wolf’s character is not an exception. His nature has many faces. On the one hand, wolf can be cruel and harsh in feeding rituals and in demonstrating his position in the pack (which is virtually every wolf, except very submissive omega), on the other hand, wolf is kind, loyal, affectionate, playful, friendly, caring and loving.. Taking care for a small wolf pups, the wounded and oppressed and seeking to maintain a pleasant atmosphere in the pack. For wolves are very important their mutual emotional ties. Regardless of the teasing, oppressed omega, or mutual skirmish, their love to each other is boundless and their souls linked into a single mind and heart, culminating in the alpha wolf. If some member would pass away (especially alpha), it is very likely, that pack will disrupt and slowly disappear. Although law of the pack is hard, none of the wolves really mean their aggressive or dominant behavior in the bad way. Most important for every member is a general welfare of the pack. Alpha wolf Alpha is basically a wolf with the highest responsibility, with the highest decision-making law and all the other powers and authority – he is the leader. “The alpha pair has the greatest amount of social freedom among all the pack members, but they are not “leaders” in the human sense of the term. The alphas do not give the other wolves orders; rather, they simply have the most freedom in choosing where to go, what to do, and when to do it. The rest of the pack usually follows (wolfcountry.net).” Alpha has the task of caring for the general safety of the pack, determine and approve various hierarchical positions of other members. When hunting he can determine the hunted animals and can also stop the hunt itself. He decides on the order of wolves in the feeding ritual, while he always eats first. Alpha is bright, confident and calm. Wears the head and tail high and lifting his leg when urinating, which other wolves never do. In the howling ritual his head is always higher than the others. Any irregularity, such as if other wolf has his head higher then him, is understood as an offense to his authority, which he significantly do not tolerate. He is constantly on the alert and unceasingly watches over the others. Position of alpha male has nothing to do with age, size, strength or aggression. It is determined by the laws, which knows only the wolves themselves. Alpha male and female have reproductive role in the pack. He has a very stable position. Alphas are the top of the were-canine hierarchy. The Alphas are the leaders in a Pack. They are the ones that can create new werewolves with their Bite. An Alpha's eyes glow red when shapeshifted.An Alpha werewolf carries an internal spark of power that supplements their ability to shapeshift, making it easier for them to shift into more powerful shapes, even if they are cursed, as well as their individual strength, physical and supernatural talents. When an Alpha kills a member of their Pack, the victim's power is added to that of the Alpha's; they become stronger, more powerful. There are two declared ways to become an Alpha are: by killing an existing Alpha thus stealing the power, or by being a True Alpha. It is also assumed, but not confirmed that a third method exists: inheriting the position in a Pack by a defined line of succession as well. Bite/Passing on the Curse. The Bite, when used as a proper noun, refers to a bite from an Alpha, which can turn a human into a new Beta werewolf. The Bite has transformed many people within the vast history of earth.By passing there Hadou through the bite is how it works, The Bite requires no act of will by the Alpha to take effect. If, however, the Bite does not take, it will eventually kill the human recipient. The Bite, however, could transform the recipient into some other shapeshifter instead of a Beta, because "Sometimes the shape (you) take reflects the person you are which makes the possiblites almost endless. The Roar An Alpha's roar is how an Alpha asserts their Dominance.It is also used as a supernatural weapon. Using their roar, an Alpha can energize or weaken other canine were-animals; they can force or prevent transformations in other shapeshifters. True Alpha's A True Alpha is a werewolf who becomes an Alpha solely by strength of character and will. True Alphas are rare, only appearing once in a 100 years. A werewolf cannot be a True Alpha if they ever take a life as discussed by others spoken to. Beta wolf The beta wolves are very little known in comparison with clearly defined positions alpha and omega. Their role in the pack is unclear. Beta is hierarchically second in the wolf pack, right after the alpha. He has broadly similar powers and authority, only minimally reduced with respect to more dominant position of alpha wolf. He is allowed to eat together with an alpha wolf, and is recognized as the deputy leader of the pack. If alpha dies or has been injured in any way, his role assumes with the highest probability beta. Beta may has a role of a occasionally pacifier, often trying to defend individual members (such as omega) before more dominant individuals. Furthermore, they may also has occasional role of educators / teachers and caregivers of wolf pups, or wounded members of the pack. Beta maintains and seeks the common good, peace and balanced atmosphere in the pack. He has a relatively stable position. Betas are the standard were-canine. In a Pack, most of the members will be Betas, with the leaders being the Alphas. Their eyes can be either gold or blue while shapeshifted. Werewolves are classified as Betas simply by mutual and accepting association with an Alpha or as an accepted member of a Pack, thus increasing their power. A Beta werewolf can be born to parents who are werewolves. Betas can also be humans who have received an Alpha's Bite. Betas commonly manifest their werewolf side through physical transformations such as claws, fangs, different facial bone structure, and increased hair on the face and body. ( Half wolf form. ) Like Alphas, they are able to fully transform into full wolves or other more monstrous, anthropomorphic shapes. However, this is more difficult for them, because they lack the spark of power an Alpha possesses that supplements the ability to do so. If a Beta were to dissassociate themselves from a Pack in any way, their power or skill would accordingly diminish. They would then be classified as Omegas. Middle positions in the pack (gamma etc.) Wolves in the middle rung of the pack between the beta and omega have very unstable position. For this reason, they are often very assertive and bold. They constantly need to prove their superiority and dominance in order to consolidate the already precarious position in the pack. They constantly defend their position, as it can change from day to another. On the one hand they‘re trying not to be the omega male, and on the other hand, they would like to progress in the hierarchical ranking of pack. They have a special role in pack as an infantry, who practice hunting tactics of the pack, prosecute and chase the prey. They are the driving force behind the pack. Omega wolf Position of omega wolf is very difficult. Omega is the lowest in the hierarchical ladder, which entails considerable injustice in the form of numerous everyday expressions of superiority and some form of bullying by other dominant members of the pack, and even from the wolf pups, which have special status in the pack. Occasional biting, forcing omega to lay on the ground, frequent humiliation and other expressions of dominance from the other wolves are the inconveniences that omega wolf must endure during the normal day. He often walk and howl in much lower position than all the others, with tail pulled between his legs. He often has to perform an act of subordination, consisting of laying on his back and weakly whining. Although omega wolf is the least recognized, he is also a very beloved member of the pack. He maintains a pleasant and joyful atmosphere, detract from everyday worries of entire pack, provokes and encourages the games. He is an essential part of the pack, without which it would not work. Omegas are the lowest in the were-canine hierarchy. They are werewolves that have no position in a Pack. Like Betas, their eyes glow blue or yellow. Omegas can be the "lone wolf", one with no Pack. They could have been kicked out of their Pack, they could be the survivor of a Pack's dissolution, or they could be Omegas by their own choice. Also, similarly to real wolf packs, Omegas can be considered the lowest ranked member in a werewolf Pack but are not seen as, or accepted to be, Betas by the Alpha. Omegas are generally the lowest on the werewolf power level, because they are not members of a Pack, and Pack members receive symbiotic skill, power from each other. However, strong-minded, driven werewolves designated as Omegas have displayed mature high-powered feats, depicting they can still retain some skill through alternative means. Wolf pups Wolf pups are like little miracles for the pack. They have a special status, which does not include any of previous mentioned posts. Being a wolf puppy is considerable privilege. Puppies must of course respect the principles of subordination of alpha and beta, but they may eat first and there is taken a special and careful care of them. Food which is too stiff for them to eat is predigest and thrown up by older members of the pack, often by beta. Wolf puppies are socially higher situated then omega. Their main aim is to eat, grow up fast and learn knowledge from the older wolves, so they will be able to survive the cruel winter. The Curse and The Gift There are two type of wolves in this world. The Curse and The Gifted. Onigami Okami is this worlds founder of Lycanthropy. He would curse those he would possess when he found them unworthy and they were forced to live with lycantrhopy and die or until someone killed them. While those worthy and strong he would grant them the power in terms of a gift so that they could harness it and become the best that they could be. A Wolf, a true one. I feel sorry for those who have been cursed however, and feel for them. There transformations are always painful, never graceful and they can feel every tendon and rip that breaks there skin and everyone bone that snaps to become a better fit. If your a wolf out there, and your cursed. Im sorry... just try to hang in there. Maybe one day it will all cometo an end for you truly. And for those that have the gift, your power is graceful. Your shifts do not hurt, and you can control each and every form. Your power is also significantly higher and it takes less chi to shift. Your also able to project your chi on a spiritual level. You do not have things in the term of a cake walk as well however. Your most likely to be hunted because your gift, which isnt bounded by the moons cycle like the curse... will and can get careless. You'll more then likely find yourself getting killed alot more so then one with the curse because they have to be cautious... they have to be careful on whom they do it infront of. Or they could find themselves killing whole communites, or getting themselves Killed... However... a Darkness approaches. The God of wolves is coming, and the King of wolves as well. And they wish to void the world into an enternal darkness. They were the Son's of Okami and once there father had been shunned and broken down into a lowly spirit they lashed out against all Mankind and they wish to do nothing but extract there revenge. There time has long passed but Okami thinks that they return once again, he says he feels there spiritual energy growing from somewhere... but he cant pin point where. He tells me, that I wont be around during this time to stop it. But... ive made preperations for that. And that's a story for another time... Son's of Okami Raven.(Elsword).full.1520665.jpg|Lyacon to the left - Fenrir to the Right ''FENRIR GOD OF WOLVES ''' 89feb9ffb969ccf8883348100ecf617a.jpg '' 13a1d2ab60b7e6347074f7a85611420e.jpg black_fenrir_by_aogachou-d3qf40j.jpg Fall_of_Gods_Concept_Art_Fenrir_Chains_01.jpg fenrir_devours_the_sun_by_3ihard-d84d7z8.jpg Fenrir (or Fenris) is a gigantic and terrible monster in the shape of a wolf. He is the eldest child of Okami and Kasaihana. The Shinto gods learned of a prophecy which stated that the wolf and his family would one day be responsible for the destruction of the world. They caught the wolf and locked him in a cage. Okami and Kasaihana had both been truly upset over the incarseration of there son but they could tell that his power had been disturbed.... his chi when born had become twisted. Only Oto, the Demon Boar, dared to feed and take care of the wolf. When he was still a pup they had nothing to fear, but when the gods saw one day how he had grown, they decided to render him harmless. However, none of the gods had enough courage to face the gigantic wolf. Instead, they tried to trick him. They said the wolf was weak and could never break free when he was chained. Fenrir accepted the challenge and let the gods chain him. Unfortunately, he was so immensely strong that he managed to break the strongest fetters as if they were cobwebs. After that, the gods saw only one alternative left: a chi-magic chain. They ordered the Killans to make something so strong that it could hold the wolf. The result was a soft, thin ribbon: Gleipnir. It was incredibly strong, despite what its size and appearance might suggest. The ribbon was fashioned of six strange elements: the footstep of a cat; the roots of a mountain; a woman's beard; the breath of fishes; the sinews of a bear; and a bird's spittle. The gods tried to trick the wolf again, only this time Fenrir was less eager to show his strength. He saw how thin the chain was, and said that was no pride in breaking such a weak chain. Eventually, though, he agreed, thinking that otherwise his strength and courage would be doubted. Suspecting treachery however, he in turn asked the gods for a token of good will: one of them had to put a hand between his jaws. The gods were not overly eager to do this, knowing what they could expect. Finally, only Oto agreed, and the gods chained the wolf with Gleipnir. No matter how hard Fenrir struggled, he could not break free from this thin ribbon. In revenge, he bit off Oto's hand.Being very pleased with themselves, the gods carried Fenrir off and chained him to a rock (called Gioll) a mile down into the earth. They put a sword between his jaws to prevent him from biting. On the day of Ragnarok, Fenrir will break his chains and join the giants in their battle against the gods. He will seek out Ameterasu and devour her. Vidar, and a wolf of white will seek revenge. Or so the legend says... King of Wolves - Lyacon tumblr_ln24oxt7KT1qb8qrao1_r1_1280.jpg Fantasy-Werewolf-fantasy-22292097-877-620.jpg King Lyacon.jpg|King Lycaon Tales of werewolves have been around for ages. In ancient Greece, rumors had it that King Lycaon, a very ruthless king, could’ve been the progenitor of werewolves (not Fenrir, as legend had it in Scandinavia). Zeus tried to put an end to Lycaon’s tyranny, but the mortal doubted that the being he was talking to was a true god. The king responded by serving Zeus a feast of human flesh, and tried to turn him into a cannibal. For his terrible misdeeds, Zeus transformed King Lycaon into a wolf. Lyacon was soon slayed by Kiken Tasanagi during his reign, trying to void his way through the world. King Lycaon however was said to still be alive. Building his own army ready to invade the earth with an army of hell hound wolves that will cast the world into Darkness. He had been the perfect conduit of Dark Hadou. And his soul had been binded with that world... giving him an Infinite level of dark chi manipulation. Okami fears him more so then all...From what Okami tells me... they all wish to reach Paradise in hopes of using its power to destroy the world. If your reading this... and your a wolf please rally others like you. You must ready yourself, because if what he speaks is true... then all will be lost. KURO ' ( To be added ) KURAMA ( To be added ) Dark Luthor Luthor a high Sorrceror within Susanoo's army. He is also the father of Kasaihana... the love of Okami. He always detested the fact his only child had been with Gods' son. He always wanted her to get with a farmer , or a scholar. Someone who wouldnt get her introuble. But you know how girls are. After awhile? She had son's with Okami and this infuritated her father. He began to try to break up there marriage. But Kurama, Okami's youngest son would always step in the way to prevent further damages. And thus a hate between grandfather and grandson was made. Okami refusing to fight the father to the love of his life left his son to do the battle for him. Soon enough after Kasaihana had been killed by Susanoo and the gods left. Genesis a broken warrior now as when the Gods left this world, they took the worlds lush chi with them and left Luthor a simple chi-practioner. However, over time he gathered enough power and with the last of his life force he cursed Okami and all of his decendants that he would try to kill Okami and gain his revenge. He made a plea with the creator of All after his death, and the creator had given him ultimate power full and total. He is the embodiment of all that is malign and corrupt in existence. 0qu9r.jpg 1623205-misterdark4.jpg I83_Mr._Dark.png He had returned through many forms of history, within many forms. But everytime he rose again to destroy the Okami and the earth along with it, he was stopped by a reincarnation of Kurama. This never ending battle going on forever it seems. He hadnt been seen since Kagemaru Tasanagi defeated him within his time in the Skylands himself. And now he returns again in hopes of getting his revenge. And with the soul and spirit of Kurama so strong, and firm. He returns each time to stop his evil grandfather. Luthor with every return of his, hopes to use certain Wolf souls for his own ambitons. Along with using the powers of the Maidens for his won purposes. For every evil plot that goes on he pumps power into Okami so that he may one day return in mortal form , and on that day. He will land the killing blow. Guardians of the Moon... - Entry By Keyth Tasanagi 'MAIDENS' The Gaurdians of the moon. The protect the Maidens and the moons natural order amongst the world. What a load of bullshit right? Anyways it says Im supposed to write in it. Yeah I heard about the legends. I found this stupid book back when when I was a Teenager. Just now waited to write in it though. So here's my go at it. Check it out, there's these things called the Lunar Maidens. The Red Maiden: The Maiden of blood, of war, and power. She controls the tides of any war almost and doesnt even know it! From what my studies say anyways... She's also the hatred and evil within Junsei's heart. She could be either a greay alley to our world. Or our biggest threat. She's a key into the world of Dark Hadou. And just like the other Maidens. She's reincarnated into another form every time the previous red maiden dies. Hey I dont make this shit up dont ask me! The Eclipse Maiden: She is the Maiden of the Eclipse. Controller of Cosmic powers, an extremly powerful wolfbood. Says that she can destroy planets with her powers. She is pride and lust within the Maidens heart. And her insecruties. Man... she sounds like every other women ive met if you ask me. The Blue Maiden: She is all the good within Junsei, and her love for life and prosperity. However all maidens will share Junsei's love for life within each of them. This one will surely be the embodiment of that love. And draws her power from it completely. And within the times, its said that the Prophet and the Gaurdians will gaurd the maidens against all evil that may come. Judging from my learnings though. This legend hasnt been spoken of since Kagemaru Tasanagi all those years back. Maybe he could have given better insight on this crap. GUARDIANS'/ WOLF SOULS Not all wolfblood gaurdians are good however. And they also go by a diffrent names. Wolf souls. These are the wolfbloods who get reincarnated time and time agin throughout the fucking HISTORY OF TIME! Pretty cool shit right? Lucky you ive got it all jotted down. Check it out. *RAEdwulf/Conri- Wolf King, Wolf or Knowledge, Thought, Wisdom, Speech, & Divination. Wise Wolf of the North. Aka The North Wind. Conri, apable of creating powerful winds and can change his shape as he pleases. Many less powerful winds are also his to command. Like the wind, he's fickle, coming and going as it suits him. North's leaving of his clan, and lover Winter, caused his son to regard North as cold and emotionless, but it wasn't so. In truth, North has an ever changing perspective on things. Being the King of the North and the Wind, he is ever changing on the matter. His means and objections are unknown to us all. None have seen him since the First Civillization. They say... a family line connects to this powerful deity. *Marrok- Wolf of Seas, Oceans, Rivers, Lakes, Hurricanes, Storms, & Sea Creatures. (Spirit of Memory) Son of Lupa & Conri *Amoux- Wolf of Birds, Bats, Air, Sky, Wind, Weather, & Flight. (Spirit of Freedom) Son of Lupa & Conri *Amarok- Wolf of the Night, Forest, & Stealth (Spirit of Lonesome Regret) Son of Lupa & Conri *Zeff- Wolf of Stregnth, Power, Stability, Earthquakes, Mountains, Land formations, Rocks, Sand, Earth. (Spirit of Dominance) Son of Lupa & Conri *Coyote/Eueucoyotl- Wolf of Trickery, Jokes, Laughter, Time, Cruelty, Cleverness, Age, Scavangers, & Theives. (Spirit of Ravenous Insanity) Son of Anubis & Daciana *Paglykos/Glaceloup- Wolf of Ice, Snow, Cold, & Clouds. (Spirit of Depressing Sorrow) Son of Marrok & Accalia *Accalia- Wolf of Love, Desire, Expression, Mist, & Lost Love. (Spirit of Desirable Passion) *Daciana- Once a mortal maiden who attracted the attention of Anubis. Bore Coyote to Anubis after marriage and after Anubis revealed himself to her...she still loved him and became a beautiful she-wolf and stayed his mate. *Freki & Geri- Freki: Wolf of Soilders, Warfare tactics, Order, & Spring. *Geri:Wolf of Guards, Fortifying, Justice, War Knowledge, & Autumn. (Spirits of Protection) Son's of Accalia & Conner *Hati & Skoll- Hati: Wolf of the Moon, Lunar Eclipses, & Winter.(Spirit of Hatred) *Skoll: Wolf of the Sun, Solar Eclipses, & Summer. (Spirit of Treachery) Son's of Fenrir & Ula *Ula- Wolf of Violence, Horror, The Wolf River Guadalupe, Grievances, Consequences, Punishment. (Spirit of Fear) Daughter of Barghest *Barghest- Wolf of Darkness, Misery, Pain, Suffering, Plagues, & Illness. (Spirit of Nightmares) Son of Amarok & Ayame *Ayame- Wolf of Lies, Greed, Envy, Pride, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, & Rape. (Spirit of Unforgivable Sins) Daughter of Barghest *Beast of Gevaudan/ Gerwulf- Wolf of Mankind, Cities, Rotting Flesh, Cultivation, & Hunting. (Spirit of Enraged Motivation) Son of Fenrir & Ula *Bjomdlf- Wolf of Wild Animals & Unexplored Lands. (Spirit of Unexplained Phenomena) Son of Zeff *Lupercus- Wolf of Flocks, Feilds, Shepherds, Harvest, Hard Labor, & Grazing Lands. (Spirit of Reward) Son of Bjomdlf *Hyena- Wolf of Merriment, Enjoyment, & Hunger (Spirit of Starvation) Son of Coyote & Accalia *Coinin- Wolf of Youth, Childhood, Teenhood, & Agelessness. (Spirit of Trust) Son of Conri *Lykaon- A King amoung wolves. Wolf of Riches, Power, & Control. (Spirit of Royalty) Born Human turned by Zeus/Jupiter into a wolf...made immortal *Hemming- An old shamman wolf of the Spirit & Soul. (Spirit of the Inner Wolf)Born a human, raised by Lupa *Vivian- Once a young girl. Wolf of Hope, Faith, Worship, Grace, Storytelling, Poetry, Song, & Art. (Spirit of Chance) Daughter of Lupa *Lyall- Once a young boy. Wolf of Metallurgy, Forges, Weapons, Curiosity, Antimosity, Imagination, Taming of Wild Beast, Sports, & Acting. (Spirit of Wonder) Son of two fathers, mothered by Vivian, but true mother was a simple mortal girl..Fathers are Freki & Geri *Wepwawet- Wolf of Travel & Martial Arts. (Spirit of the Paths od Decision) Once an Egyptian God *Audolf- Young Hunter that Hunted with a pack of wolves. He discovered one of the wolves to be Bjomdlf. For helping an ancient pack of wolves survive and being excepted into the pack he was given immortality. *Convel- A man granted immortality for defending 100 wolf pups captured by poachers. The wolf Freki took pity upon him and made him a wolf general with an army of the 100 wolves he saved behind him. *Conner- A young boy stolen from his family and made a slave. While working in the feild a she-wolf met him and broke his chains. He fell in love with the wolf only to discover it to be Accalia. She turned him into a wolf and she gave birth to his son's Freki and Geri *Caleb- A boy found by Coinin and raised as his son and later became Wolf of the Fountain of Youth, the Fountain of Wolves, & the Fountain of the Elements. (Spirit of Immortality) *Eyolf- Wolf of Luck and Good Will. (Spirit of Fortune) Son of Caleb Bond Mating & Life Mates... - Entry By Tahira '"Bond Mates and Life Mates?! Holy Shit, you mean there's a difference!?!?"' "Now personally, me being a hunter of things both natural and supernatural, I thought that when Wolfbloods took a mate that they followed the same roads as everyone else. Of course when they do this usually means more trouble for the likes of us (Humans and Hunters). As it means double the power, double the pain, and oiy double the headache! Because let's face it alone a male Alpha is easy prey even with a pack but with his life mate aka alpha female standing by his side they're a treacherous force to be reckoned with; Something '''NO' hunter wants to fuck with. -speaks from experience- But never in my wildest dreams did I fathom until I started rummaging through Zanzibar's archives trying to learn more about what I've become that there's two standpoints on when it comes to the mating rituals that binds us all so close and intimately together. And that only one of those binds can be broken by the one who started it all. I can't wait to show this to Kin and others once I get back to Big Rock..." ~ Tahira Age, 22 Wolfblood Bond Matings Most assume that when WolfBloods enter a bond mating through sex on the night(s) of the full moon that they are in indeed Life Mates, intendeds that are meant to be together for all time but this is a misconception created by mortals and young WolfBloods who are completely mis-informed or uneducated in the traditions that were passed down to our kind by Elder Okami, himself the during the First Civilization. A Bond Mating in fact is the sharing of emotions between the mated pair. There is No telepathy and no tracking the other through the bond whatsoever! Which those who have hunted our kind throughout history have so richly believed. The further away the mated pair is from one another the weaker the bond becomes, the greater the physical distance between them gets the weaker the bond is. For example, one would be able to tell if your mate was inside the city or outside of the city, also if they were in the same plane or not. The pair will be able to channel all their emotions on their mate. But they will also be able to limit the bond as well at their discretion. Meaning if the bonded mate doesn't wish to feel their partner's anger, sadness, etc., etc. they CAN for a time tune them out until the other has made themselves appropriate in behavioral standings. The only and absolute way to severe a Bond Mating is through the power of divinity or rather the power of Onigami Okami himself as he is the father of all WolfBloods both Cursed and Gifted; and the only one who could break the bond of something that is considered by all Wolfbloods to be sacred. Wolfblood Life Mates For a Wolfblood to find a mate is very difficult. There are many obstacles standing in their paths – not the least of which is that they are surrounded by humans that they have a hard time relating to and that have a hard time relating to them! Many Wolfbloods go a long time without finding their life mate. But how did the ones that did find one do so, is something that you're probably wondering? When a Wolfblood comes across the one they are destined for or life mate they can sense it. They feel an inexplicable urge to be near the individual. There is something compelling about the individual. They want to know everything about him or her. They want to spend time with the person. Inside, the Wolfblood will feel a sense of knowing they’ve found the right person, and they’ll no longer feel quite so alone. Everything will feel right, happy, and complete when they’re with their mate. It sounds so overly simplistic to just say that the Wolfblood will just “know” when they’ve found their life mate…but it’s very true to say the least. Wolfbloods have a tendency to avoid people and crowds, and they have a difficult time with trust….all things which could hamper the process of finding their mate. But the one thing working in a Wolfblood's favor however is that often two mates are drawn to each other… so even if a Wolfblood that tends to be reclusive he or she has a strong chance at finding their life mate….it just may take a little bit longer. It’s an easier and faster process therefore when the Wolfbloods (Alpha Male and Female if a pack has been formed) have connected with one another, they know who they are to each other and are comfortable in their skins around one another as well. With that knowledge and comfort level, the Wolfblood couple are more likely to be more comfortable around humans and other Wolfbloods, and thus may come upon their other half faster. Regardless however, it does hold true that life mates are often drawn to each other, and so they will inevitably find each other. NO MATTER WHAT! It is also thru this bond, that new pups/children of Wolfbloods are traditionally born from. Death of a Life Mate As Wolfbloods when they have found their life mate genuinely tend to stay together for duration or rest of their lives. It is rare that they will ever divorce or separate while still alive but there are such occasions especially in the pack settings where an Alpha male/female is killed/murdered or dies of natural causes. In these situations the surviving mate may choose seek out a new life mate either among available members of the pack or outside of it if he or she chooses to do so. But bare in mind like before second coupling will have the same triggers as the first. Meaning it might be days to years before they find another person to which they feel a strong connection or bonding to. Wolfblood Mating & Rituals Wolfbloods can go into heat two - four times a year, depending on the female, stress inducers, environmental triggers. It varies from wolf to wolf, but usually they only go into heat every six months. Heat for Lycans lasts for one week, 7 days. It is not shortened at all, nor can the length of heat be increased. Wolfbloods can ONLY get pregnant when they are in heat. A Wolfblood female's heat does not switch off when they become pregnant, it lasts seven days, regardless of pregnancy. The gestation period for Wolfbloods is nine weeks, much like wolves in the real world. This is do to the low numbers of Wolfbloods, as evolution works with all species this may change in several hundred years, but for right now the gestation is nine weeks. Other species CAN father a child with a Wolfblood female. A vampire father would cause a vampire offspring. Human would throw out a Wolfblood offspring. Nameless would be a Wolfbloof. Angel would be human. A Wolfblood male can smell the scent a wolfblood woman in heat, and the wolf in them will want to react, throw her against a wall and take them there and then. But we do have a human side, and the human side can push down some of the more primal instincts in both the males and females. The older the Wolfblood gets the easier it is to quell some of the urges but they are still there. Also if a male can't smell the female in heat, don't expect a reaction out of them. Its all about the pheromones, wolves feel the need to breed and that is why the urge can be very strong, since females can only get pregnant during their heat cycles. Females are hit harder with the urge to be with the males, if can cause the wolves in them to rise to the surface much easier, and they have a harder time keeping it under control, but again the older the female, the easier it is. Mated males will have less of a reaction to females in heat, because they are mated and have their own females. When a male Wolfblood male bites a female, it is for intent, that he is showing interest in that particular female and to warn other males away. The bite mark does scar, the bite needing to be renewed over time, if the intent is still there. The Wolfblood's saliva and the reason for the bite, cause the wolfblood healing abilities to not kick in right away as it would for normal wounds. Mating Rituals Life Mating between wolfbloods is a bond that is important, but it should never come before the Pack, yes there is a deep and abiding love between the couple. But things can change between two people and the Pack will always be there. Usually the couple that wants to be mates will approach the Alpha and let him know of their wishes. As far as ceremony goes, that is up to the couple. Some have had Elder Okami (during his stays on Earth within a human vessel) perform the ceremony or even the Alpha of the Pack. It is always performed in the place of their choosing. Private ceremonies between the couple and the Elder Okami himself have also been performed in the said locations. Abjuration Abjuration refers to a certain act in Wolfblood hierarchy, in which one person vows never to associate with another person again. Preferably, those involved are Wolfbloods or at least involved with Wolfbloods, Abjuration does not remove a person from their pack, and their loyalty remains with their Alpha (unless, of course, he or she was the one to abjure the person). This is a very serious thing, Wolfbloods' divorce in a way. The abjured mate does not need to leave the Pack, this is a personal thing between the couple and should stay as such. This is something that should only be done as a last ditch effort and should be brought to the Alpha's attention as soon as possible. Category:Information Category:YMRP Directory Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:Tasanagi family Category:Book of Wolves Category:Wolfblood